


装逼

by skyline999



Series: Kinky Fantasy of Bottom Jason & Bottom Damian [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Daddy Kink, Damian Wayne has a vagina, Dick was never a robin, F/M, Female Jason Todd, Mpreg, One-Sided Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Past Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, Sex Worker Jason Todd, Underage Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyline999/pseuds/skyline999
Summary: 站街桶姐X离家出走米性转桶，双性米
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Slade Wilson, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Series: Kinky Fantasy of Bottom Jason & Bottom Damian [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727536
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：不要把本文描绘的形象当做原著形象阅读

推开公寓门的瞬间，达米安就敏锐地察觉了屋里有人。

无论是倒在在玄关的黑色细高跟和男士皮鞋，还是散落在地板上的凌乱衣物，一路延伸到半阖的卧室门口，隐约还能听见里面传出的女人的呻吟。无不在昭示着一个不争的事实，杰森又把客人带回家了，如果这里可以称作为家的话。

达米安无声地捏了捏拳头。

他脱掉沾满泥点和灰尘的鞋子，在摇摇欲坠的鞋架上摆放端正，顺手拾起倒在地上的高跟鞋，立直了。至于旁边的漆皮男士皮鞋，达米安啐了一口，并没有摆正的意思。

小孩走向卫生间的时候绕了一点路，趴在卧室的门板上静静地听了一会声音。杰森有一副好嗓子，沙哑，而且性感，有时候你甚至分辨不出她是在假装还是真的舒服。但是达米安知道这全是杰森的演技。

达米安听了一会而就走开了，他没有偷窥别人隐私的癖好，更没有别的什么心思。他只是为了确认一下杰森的状态，达米安在心里对自己说，如果她被强迫了，他会第一时间闯进卧室，打断男人的腿，达米安·韦恩说到做到。

达米安从浴室出来的时候正面撞上了刚完事从房间里出来的嫖客。

男人穿着衬衫和西裤，一只手捏着鸡巴要来放水。达米安则什么都没穿。

小孩的身体没有什么曲线，古铜色皮肤泛着细腻的光泽，达米安还没有开始长毛，胯间粉嫩的性器安静地垂着，被面前的人一览无余。

嫖客的眉毛挑了起来，玩味地看着全裸站立着的男孩，他的视线变得隐晦起来，然后被达米安狠狠地警告了，用眼神。

这个未成年男孩有着和房间里的女人一样的绿色眼睛，但是比她绿得更浓。杰森的眼睛是一种介于蓝色和绿色之间的灰绿，而达米安的眼睛则是纯净的绿色，不掺一丝杂质，通透得好像从拉撒路池冰冷的池水里捞出来的一样。

不知道这个棕皮小婊子的味道怎么样，嫖客心里这样想，然后他愉快地搓着阴茎去放水了。

达米安推开卧室的门，看见坐在凌乱床单里的女人。杰森的黑发散乱，蹭掉了一部分的黑色眼影。上半身靠在床头，身上满是情欲的痕迹。女人也懒得遮盖，大敞着双腿懒散地抽烟。

“-tt-”达米安弹了一下舌头，从揉得乱七八糟还沾着不明体液的布料中勉强找到了被铺一角，丢给杰森，然后转身去厨房接水。

嫖客放完水后就拍拍屁股走人了，达米安端着茶杯坐在了杰森床上，也是这件公寓唯一的床上。

“我记得说过你别再带客人回家了，陶德。”达米安递水杯。

“要你管。”杰森接过水，朝达米安吐了一个烟圈。她浑身的肌肉都酸，嗓子都叫哑了，偏偏这个嫖客还异常持久。不过看在给的钱挺多的份上，杰森暂时把他保留在回头客的名单上。

要知道，仅凭今晚的报酬，足够他们付半个月的房租了。

达米安抿了抿嘴，没再说话。

杰森抽完大半支烟，把烟头往床头上一摁，用投篮的姿势把烟头丢出了窗外。女人抬腿跨下床铺，被子顺着她的腿部线条滑落地板，达米安立刻捡起来盖回床上。

“明天你有什么打算，去上学吗？”

“-tt-，用你的脑子想想，陶德，父亲在学校的每个角落都装了监视器，蠢货才会去学校。”

“所以你辍学了。”女人回过头看着男孩。

“学校教的那点东西我早就会了。”达米安躺着，一动不动。

“你必须回去上学。”杰森突然变得很激动，她暗淡的绿眼睛像活过来一样，在背光的阴影里炯炯闪光。

“我不去。”达米安翻了个身，把自己裹进被子里，蜷缩起身体。

两个月前，达米安和老头子，也就是他的父亲，布鲁斯·韦恩，吵了一架，男孩负气离家出走，被杰森在酒吧的后巷捡到，然后带回了家。这是杰森到目前为止掌握的所有信息。

布鲁斯·韦恩，杰森·陶德永远的孽缘。她因为布鲁斯而死，以一个罗宾的身份，再世为人的时候杰森以为她和布鲁斯的关系已经结束了。她从楼顶的望远镜里远远地观察老头子身旁西装笔挺，头发梳得一丝不苟的男孩，布鲁斯有了亲生儿子，新的罗宾，他的身边早已没有自己的位置了。

直到，杰森重新遇见达米安·韦恩，以另一种身份。

这一次，杰森是婊子，而达米安是流浪狗。

* 

“......”

杰森叼着烟头看着蹲在墙根的男孩，雨愈下愈大，几乎把烟头浇灭。

女人烦躁地掸了掸外套上的雨水，猛吸了最后一口，然后把彻底湿透的烟头扔在地上。

“你到底要不要跟我走？”

男孩狼狈不堪，泥点沾满衬衣，几乎看不出原来的颜色。眼睛却是明亮的，直勾勾地盯着面前的女人，黑色的头发紧紧贴在额头，叫人不由自主地想起淋湿了的野猫。

“杰森·陶德，”男孩一个字一个字地念出杰森的名字，牙齿因为寒冷而轻微打颤，“死亡的罗宾。”

杰森挑眉，蹲下来和男孩平视，“达米安·韦恩，老东西的亲儿子。”

被道出姓名的男孩脸上一闪而过惊讶的表情，但被他很快地掩饰过去了。达米安继续咬牙切齿：“婊、子。”

“嗯哼。”杰森也不愠恼，伸出手去够达米安攥紧的拳头。

彼此身份已确认，尽管表情上还是严峻，达米安已经卸下了对杰森的防备。小孩也不吭声，任由杰森从袖子里掏出他的手，握在手心，然后顺从地跟上女人的脚步，回去她的公寓。

一住就是好几个月。

在此期间，达米安摸清了杰森的生活轨迹。早上十点以后醒，在床上赖到中午，直到膀胱快要爆炸才下肯床。下午会听听歌看看书，晚上五点以后是工作时间。

杰森一般不带客人回家，除非报酬足够丰厚。达米安不喜欢这样，但是他们需要钱。

达米安把所有的通信设备都销毁了，也不再联系少年泰坦的成员。韦恩庄园不会再回去了，好在他还有一个自己私人的银行账户，布鲁斯不知道它的存在，但是里面的存款有限。

至于离家出走的原因，杰森默认小孩在叛逆期，但达米安没说过。

他有一些，更隐私的原因。

达米安的身体很特殊，他有两套生殖器官。也就是说，在两腿之间阴茎的后面，还埋着一条细小的阴道，一直通到体内幼嫩的子宫。

可能刺客联盟觉得双生双性才是完美的存在，为了这事达米安没少跟布鲁斯吵过。素来以理性和克制著称的男人在达米安的身体问题上却像吃错了药，偏执到令人费解。

“父亲，我不明白，”达米安·韦恩身着改装过的罗宾制服，长袖长裤，“我有健全的四肢，精湛的侦探技术和格斗技巧，我有足够的能力保护自己。为什么您总是不肯信任我呢？”

“这不是信任不信任的问题，达米安。”身着蝙蝠制服的男人沉默半晌，“我只是担心。”

“担心什么？像前一任那个无能的罗宾一样死掉吗？”

“达米安！注意你的用词！”布鲁斯的面部一阵抽搐，像是被戳中了某根神经。

“-tt-”

讲不通。达米安也不指望能讲通。

*

达米安眨眨眼，视线重新汇聚在杰森公寓斑驳的天花板上。床单和被套换了一套新的，杰森正安静地躺在他身旁清浅地呼吸。

他刚才一定是睡着了。达米安猛地从被窝里坐起。

被达米安的动作惊醒，杰森不满地用枕头盖住脑袋，踹了一脚身边人：“大晚上发什么疯，你神经病吗。”

达米安伸手拿起杰森放在床头的手机，点亮屏幕，凌晨两点。

小孩重新笔直地躺回被窝。

过往像走马灯一样在眼前流转，刺客联盟，血腥之年，蝙蝠洞里的陈列展柜......房间依旧昏暗，但是有什么东西开始在达米安心中渐渐明晰起来。

杰森很快又坠入了睡眠，因为头部姿势不对发出了轻微的呼噜声。

达米安翻过身，面朝杰森。杰森的腿突然跨上了达米安的腰，惊得小孩身体一怔。

达米安用手指拨开杰森脸上的头发，默默地端详女人安静而苍白的睡颜。

伴着杰森的呼吸声，他在心里默默做下决定。

从明天开始，他不叫达米安·韦恩了。

他是达米安·奥古。


	2. Rebellion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 穿刺，以及纹身

达米安打了耳洞。

杰森是在早上刷牙的时候发现的这件事。

“达米安？你这个...你什么时候打了耳洞？”杰森昨天晚上忍不住熬了个夜，早上起来脸上挂满了疲倦，但是依旧掩盖不住满脸的惊讶。

“-tt-，我打耳洞为什么要通知你？”小孩目不斜视地盯着镜子里自己的映像刷牙，“你的泡沫快喷出来了，陶德。”耸了耸肩示意杰森快要滑落嘴角的牙膏泡沫。

杰森吐掉嘴里的泡沫，继续一脸震惊地盯着达米安的耳垂。

小孩的耳垂薄薄的，穿孔后微微发红肿胀。为了防止洞口长实，用牙签戳穿耳洞，衬托着古铜色的皮肤显得原始又色情。

杰森突然发觉达米安的气质变了，但是具体变化她说不出，只是有些东西给她的感觉不一样了。

也许是青春期吧，女人甩甩脑袋，然后把这个想法丢在了一边。

过了两天，杰森又在达米安的右脚踝上发现了一小片纹身，一只黑色的蝙蝠，张牙舞爪地盘踞在小孩纤细的脚踝表面。

“所以你又开始纹身了？”

杰森用脚趾去拨动达米安摆在床上的脚踝，小孩正抱着一本从杰森书架上取下的书在认真阅读。

“嘶，别碰。”刺有纹身的皮肤表面红肿着，涂了一层透明的芦荟膏，被触碰时有刺痛的感觉，达米安龇牙咧嘴地缩回了小腿。

“一只蝙蝠？”杰森的嘴角勾起，“有意思。”

“关你屁事。”

“喂小鬼，我好歹以前也当过罗宾，”女人趴在床铺上，用手撑着下巴看向达米安，黑色的秀发从她光洁的肩膀滑落，“罗宾都有父亲情节。”

达米安猛地抬头看杰森，眉毛皱得能拧毛巾：“你在说什么鬼话，陶德？”

“得了吧，别装了，”杰森戏谑地盯着达米安，“你脸上写的明明白白呢。”

“我不...”

“你爱你的父亲，虽然不知道是否包含情欲方面的。”杰森径直指出，女人凌厉的目光像是要把面前人整个洞穿。

达米安沉默不语。

空气停滞了一分钟，没有呼吸声，就连巷子里聒噪的乌鸦都闭了嘴。半晌，杰森轻轻叹了一口气，像是解开了什么陈年的包袱。

“我曾经爱过布鲁斯......在我死去以前。”

“-tt-，那是你无能，陶德。”

“操，”杰森突然后悔起来跟达米安叙旧，“...算了，说了你也不懂。”

“被恋爱冲昏头脑的无能女人。”达米安觉得无趣，又抱起了书。

“你再说一遍试试？”

达米安没再理她。杰森感到烦躁，从床上爬起来去阳台抽烟。

*

达米安感到烦躁。

不需要敏锐的洞察力和缜密的逻辑推理，一开门就扑面而来的满屋子腥臭石楠味说明一切问题。陶德这个蠢货，小孩在心里默念。

她又把客人带回了公寓。

出租公寓的卫生间没有格挡，浴室和盥洗池连在一起，从浴室里蒸腾的水汽弄花了盥洗池的镜子。

达米安盯着雾化的镜面，抬手粗略地擦出自己的轮廓。镜子里的男孩赤身裸体，腋下和胯间光洁无毛，古铜色的皮肤微微泛着红晕，环绕锁骨上方盘旋着一条斑斓毒蛇，狰狞地张开血盆大口，锁住脆弱的脖颈，看起来危险又色情。

达米安抹了半盒芦荟膏在纹身上，清凉的触感令他微微瑟缩肩膀。

公寓的墙壁隔音效果并不好，达米安在浴室就能听见杰森装模作样的呻吟声。

杰森床上的嫖客看起来有点眼熟，黑发蓝眼，有罗姆人的血统，身材还不错。达米安倚在门框上评价道，然后他突然想起他就是上次那个去厕所放水的男人。

杰森从不接回头客，除非。

后颈皮肤有刺痛感，达米安背朝着杰森侧身躺下，身后就是杰森和她的客人。

第三者的存在让嫖客变得兴奋，男人把可怜的床撞得咯吱咯吱响，杰森看着达米安的后背想说些什么，但是被死死捂住了嘴。

过了一会儿，男人低吼一声在杰森体内里释放了自己，杰森抬起腿把男人软下来的阴茎蹬出体外。

嫖客也不恼，他单手褪下阴茎上的安全套，简单打了个结，扔进了床边的垃圾桶。然后抱着杰森赤裸的身体，享受性爱后的片刻温存。

男人的目光飘忽到了躺在一旁的达米安身上。

“不来尝尝这个吗，男孩？”他舔了舔嘴唇，视线落在达米安后颈的蛇形纹身上，“上帝啊，你的皮肤这么美...”

杰森径直甩了男人一耳光。

“离他远点，不然有你好看。”女人恶狠狠地嘶嘶吐气。

“好、好，我不碰他，”男人举双手投降，他低下头吻了吻怀中人的嘴唇，“别生气，宝贝，我的精液都给你，好吗？”同时手指坏心眼地拨动杰森胸前勃起的乳头。

“嗯....哈啊，只要给的钱漂亮，”杰森笑吟吟地抬起下半身，双腿扣住男人的腰往身上带，“我就是你的私人婊子...继续干我。”

“喊我的名字。”

“不，那个需要额外加钱，亲爱的。”

*

“达伍德·奥...古？”把门的男人叼着盗版雪茄，一口歪倒的牙齿被尼古丁熏得黑黄，说话时嘴里不停地喷着烟气，“听起来不是本地人。”

肮脏且下贱，达米安不着痕迹地皱起了眉头。杰森也抽烟，但是她不仅没有黄牙，而且也没有口臭。

“这是我母亲的姓氏。”小孩穿着一件皱巴巴的白色衬衫，下摆塞进窄小的西装短裤里，露出两条褐色的纤细的腿。高筒白袜紧紧裹住小腿肚，收束在规矩的皮鞋里，完美地遮盖住所有性感部位，却恰到好处地激发了成年男性的隐秘幻想。

“小子，你成年了没有？”看门人放下手中的纸条，“这里未成年禁止入内。”

“求您了，先生，”达米安挤出一个可怜楚楚的表情，绿色的眼睛里甚至泛着水光，“我的父亲已经......”小孩的眼睛下垂，双手十指绞紧，显得忸怩不安，“我必须得到这份工作。我十七岁了，我的身高只是营养不良...”

小孩面不改色地撒了谎。

“啊啊，可怜的孩子，我对你的父亲感到抱歉，”看见达米安眼角的泪光，看门人的脸色顿时缓和下来，他伸出肥厚的手掌抚摸达米安的肩膀，小拇指轻轻勾起小孩胸口大敞的衣领。

“别难过，这里是你的第二个家，”男人笑得满脸油腻，“忘了你的父亲吧。”

如果想象可以杀人，面前这个看门人已经死去一万次了。但是不能。

达米安头也不回地往里走。俱乐部的场地布置在地下，越往下台阶越陡，黑暗渐渐包裹住小孩的周身，也听不见任何声音。

台阶的尽头是一张厚重的隔音门，一堵门隔绝开两个世界，门前是无声的寂静黑暗，门后是骄奢淫逸的花花世界。

达米安按下门旁的铃，一会儿，一个穿戴整齐的服务生开了门。看见达米安，服务生面露惊诧，不过被他很快地用笑容掩盖：“请进，”他瞄了一眼达米安胸前的铭牌，“奥古先生。”

总算过了进门这一关，小孩在心里舒了一口气。今晚的任务刚刚开始。

西侧卡座里的那个太穷酸，坐在那里快两个小时了，才要了一杯苏打。

吧台边的那个看起来太落伍，表面上衣冠整齐，西裤口袋里掉落的泛黄手帕暴露了本质。

舞池下面站着的是个变态，他悄悄把手伸进裤子里朝着舞娘打飞机，还以为没有人发现他。

达米安嗤笑。

小孩坐在靠墙卡座的高脚凳上，双脚悬空，小腿晃荡。绿色的耳钉在昏暗的光线中泛着荧光，衬托着达米安深色的皮肤显得成熟而色情。

他一边暗中观察一边在名单上逐个划去不符要求的人。

“迷路的男孩找不到爸爸了？”头顶突然响起成年男性的声音，低沉浑厚，还带着几丝不易察觉的笑意。

小孩猛地抬头，身体下意识做出防御姿势。

能在达米安毫无察觉的情况下靠近，来者并非等闲之辈。男人身材高大，头发花白，笔挺的西装下包裹着一具肌肉健壮的躯体。右眼佩戴黑色眼罩，五官隐匿在黑暗中看得不甚明晰。

尽管做了易容，达米安还是很快猜出了男人的身份，男人再次开口的时候，小孩证实了他的猜想。

独眼男用身体把达米安限制在卡座里不得逃离，“达伍德·奥古，好名字，”他微笑道，

“还是我应该叫你，达米安·韦恩？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 设定补充：迪克从没做过罗宾，他直接成了夜翼，在布鲁德海文当小警察


	3. Freezing Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 降至冰点

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：有钟米H情节

“斯莱德·威尔森，”

达米安在男人投下的阴影里傲慢地昂起下巴，神色平静地仰视他，“你在这里做什么。”

“这句话或许要抛给你？”斯莱德像是被小孩故作成熟的举动取悦了，他伸手揉散了达米安用发胶固定的背头，感受到小孩的僵硬，还有一丝不易察觉的颤抖。

“糖爹俱乐部。认真的？”背景光束恰到好处地从男人的肩膀上方照进，点亮了达米安的半边脸庞，还有耳根的翠绿耳钉，斯莱德的笑意变深，“别装作什么都不知道的样子，你不是普通的男孩，韦恩。”

“是奥古。”达米安纠正。

斯莱德露出惊奇的神色。

“所以这是联盟的小小少主在叛逆期吗？寻求刺激，还是什么？”

“我没有义务告诉你这个。”达米安的眉头皱起，他拍开斯莱德的手，试图脱身，但是再次失败了。

“让我走，斯莱德。”

“嗯——我觉得——不妥，”斯莱德把胯靠在卡座的边缘上，整个人看起来惬意且舒适，“好不容易抓到了我们的小少主的把柄，你觉得我会轻易放你走吗？达米安？”

“你在说什…”

“嘘——嘘，”斯莱德把食指放在嘴唇上，“小声点，骄傲的达米安•奥古肯定不愿意让别人知晓他的关于爹地的一点小小秘密。一点隐秘的，放荡的小心思——我说对了吗？”

小孩的嘴唇抿紧了。

斯莱德是一个很狡猾的人，老男人。他充分了解自己的年龄和手段对这样年纪的男孩有着致命吸引，并且他利用得很好，达米安如同猎物已经被他用无形的绳子圈牢了，跑不掉了。

“你…想要什么。”

用的是陈述句，而非疑问句，这是他的迷人猎物被捕捉前最后的倔强。即使在被要挟的情况下，依然葆有骨子里的傲慢，不想把它当成被胁迫，而视作给予。不愧是达米安。

然而，这有什么区别呢。

“别搞得像是我强迫你一样，”男人松开手，用不容抗拒的力量揽住小孩细小的腰，“我们都知道你喜欢什么，你也知道我有什么，所以我们要去做一些大家都开心的事…不是吗？”*

达米安被斯莱德吹在耳边的阵阵热气激得身上起了瘙痒，他梗着脖子恶狠狠地回嘴：“做不到满意你就等着明天‘斯莱德•威尔森是个阳痿老男人’的流言传开吧。”

斯莱德笑而不语。

*

晚上达米安没有回家。

准确来讲，前半夜杰森并不在意这件事，因为她也不在家。但是到了后半夜，等杰森下班回家后，却没有看见那个乖乖睡觉的身影，她有产生过一刻的担心的情绪，但也只是一刻。

绑架和暗杀，不太可能，考虑到达米安的身手。所以小孩很有可能是回家了，那个家，韦恩庄园。至少杰森是这么想的，她才不会承认她心里某处有隐隐的失落感，或许还有一丝丝的羡慕和嫉妒，达米安还有理由回去，但是她早就没有了。不过回家总归是好事。

房东太太已经把热水关了，杰森就着半温不凉的水简单冲了个澡，然后裹着浴巾回到了床上。枕边空荡荡的，杰森盯着枕头眨了眨眼。该死，她居然已经习惯了拥着另一个人入睡的感觉。

期间杰森醒来一次，窗外已经响起报童蹬着自行车送报纸的声音，从哥谭的深巷里很难看见天空，不过想必已经泛起鱼肚白。杰森把上衣拿过来盖在头上，挡住光线和声音，她还不想从梦里醒过来。

等杰森终于睡饱觉起来在客厅里看见端坐的达米安的时候，她狠狠掐了一把胸口来确认自己没在做梦。

“达米安…？你不是回韦恩庄园了吗？”

“-tt-，我什么时候说回庄园了？”小孩身上看起来干干净净，只有两颊带着点不自然的红晕，也许是擦伤，杰森想。

“切，一声不吭地就消失了一整晚，我还当你被绑架了。”杰森没放弃垃圾话的机会。

“被绑架的是你吧。”达米安随口回道。

杰森的瞳孔放大了。

“你说什么？”

“哈？”达米安奇怪地抬头看向语气突然变得古怪的杰森。

“你、说、什、么？”

“你什么毛病，陶德？”莫名被杰森莫名的火气波及，达米安也变得烦躁，然后他突然想起了什么，小孩的嘴角扯出一个恶劣的笑容，“我知道了，你就是被小丑绑架才死亡的。你以为我会像…”

“你他妈给我闭嘴！”杰森大吼一声打断了达米安，她全身都在颤抖，拳头捏紧几乎抠烂了掌心。女人长吸一口气，忍了很久终于把内心的冲动压下去。

“你以为我是自愿被绑架的吗？”

“对于结果来说，这两者有区别吗？”达米安耸肩，“你离开了父亲，抛弃了罗宾的身份，这是事实。”

“是他抛弃了我！”杰森愤怒地喊道，“他从不关心我去了哪里，做了什么，就连我被小丑抓住折磨到最后一口气，他都没有出现…”

达米安皱起眉头看着杰森：“你说错了，陶德…”

“别在我面前提件事，再提一次…”

“你不会理解的……我设想了很多种可能，最坏的情况…”杰森把头埋进手臂里，跌坐在墙角，“布鲁斯已经失去我了，如果达米安你也…”

“…”

“陶德，对于这次我表示…”达米安咬了咬嘴唇，最终轻轻地开口。

“别碰我！”杰森像中了魔怔，猛地打掉达米安伸出的手，“…你走！走啊……！别管我！”

达米安保持着被打掉手的姿势没动，杰森只用了三成力气，但是手背上却火辣辣地疼，连带着脉搏跳动也似乎带上了痛觉。

“…我知道了。”

达米安退回到玄关，从鞋架上翻出自己的皮鞋，快速地穿在脚上，然后开门。出门的瞬间，小孩在门口頓了頓，回头看向依旧一动不动坐在地板上的杰森，然后平静地向她通知。

“我今天晚上也不回来，你不用管我。”

门“砰”地一声关上。

*

“有心事？”斯莱德吻了吻达米安的嘴角，被小孩偏着头躲开了。

“好好干你的，多管闲…唔”

斯莱德的手指伸入了两根，达米安不由自主地绞紧了体内的异物。

“不愿意说吗……也无妨，”感受着达米安阴道里湿热紧致，斯莱德缓慢地剪开双指，耐心地扩张狭窄的穴洞，“你只需要这张嘴好用就够了。”

“你可真够变态的，斯莱德，你这个变态恋童癖……”

“那你就是恋父癖小变态…放松，我的手要被你夹断了。”

“你的废话就不能少一点吗？”

“怎么，不喜欢吗？”斯莱德笑着俯身贴近达米安，粗糙的胡渣剐蹭着小孩平坦的乳房，“但是你的这里可是湿了一大截呢，水声都出来了。”说着噗嗤噗嗤搅动手指，把分泌的黏液挤出一些到外面。

达米安红着脸狠狠给了男人一记眼刀。

“说真的，达米安，你都快住在我这里了。不回家真的行吗？”

“…”

“我猜你不住韦恩庄园吧，住在这附近吗？安全屋，还是租的房子？”斯莱德抽出扩张完毕的手指，达米安流的水湿哒哒黏糊糊的把他的掌心都搞湿了。

“你管这么多干什么。”

“做为一个合格的sugar daddy，我不能问问吗。达米安，你简直像一个小刺猬。”

“-tt-，斯莱德，你不是我的父亲，给我记住这一点……唔嗯”

“是是，我的男孩。”斯莱德抵住不停张翕的入口，将阴茎缓慢地顶入。

房间里只剩下达米安的闷哼。

*

杰森吐出一口烟圈，看着它缓缓上升，愈涨愈大，最后消散在空气中。

达米安已经一周没有留宿了，起先几天是口头打招呼，后来因为杰森的作息实在太乱，两人白天根本见不到面，小孩就在餐桌上留了字条。

那句话怎么说来着？孩子大了根本管不住往外跑，更何况达米安不是杰森的孩子，他们只是姐弟。

床的另一侧被褥和枕套已经换过一次，杰森晾被子的时候考虑过一瞬间要不要把达米安的那套收起来，最后还是作罢。

烟灰落到了手上，把杰森烫得一惊，才发觉香烟在没注意的时候已经熄灭。她吐掉烟头，正准备去洗手，突然听见口袋里的手机响了一声。

杰森掏出手机滑开锁屏，是一条短信。

From Ric：杰西你这周末有空吗？

杰森敲敲键盘，打下一行字发送。

Jay：周末双倍价。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *这是典型的恋童癖侵犯幼儿的借说辞，儿童有性快感，借此合理化性侵行为。不要把这种思维带入现实生活哦。


	4. Lonely

从哥谭地表很少能直接看见太阳，这个城市好像永远被一层挥之不去的阴翳笼罩着。天空是惨淡的苍白色，厚重的云层低低地悬浮在城市上空。

这里不是个约会的好地方。相距哥谭不远的布鲁德海文同样是。

杰森做好了过夜的准备，她在随身携带的小背包里备好了换洗的内裤，一小瓶粉底液，两片卸妆棉，当然，还有一根撬棍。杰森并不避讳，她是被撬棍打死的，但是同时也承认，撬棍打人比橡皮子弹和蝙蝠镖有效多了，所以复活以后杰森的身边常备一根撬棍。

男人把杰森带到中央公园的时候她还在心里琢磨这个人是不是有公共场所暴露性爱的癖好，直到两个人非常纯洁地边聊天边围着公园的人工水池散了一圈步，最后在开阔的草坪上坐下的时候，杰森才后知后觉地意识到这个男人只是想和她约会的。

但是，说真的，用上床的价格买她的周末，只是用来聊天？

杰森一边有一搭没一搭地应付着关于燕麦片和哪种牛奶搭配好吃的话题，一边悄悄地观察这个自称Ric的男人。

他的长相算得上英俊，五官端正，鼻梁高挺，眉毛浓密，深蓝的眼珠饱含光泽，是女生会心动的类型。床上的功夫也好，这一点杰森不得不承认。她接过的大多数客人，下到码头搬运工，上到IT精英男，阴茎不是藏满包皮垢，臭气熏人，就是短小萎靡，让人看了倒胃口，技术也差劲得很，经常把杰森弄的很疼。Ric和那些客人都不一样，他很注意个人卫生，形状和颜色都很健康，阴毛修剪得整整齐齐，腰部的力量也足够强大，杰森经常被他操到高潮。平心而论，杰森喜欢跟Ric做爱的感觉。

湖边空地上有一辆贩售冷饮的餐车，窗口前稀稀拉拉站着几个年轻人，在排队买甜筒。Ric问杰森要不要也吃甜筒，被杰森甩了一个白眼。

“你是小朋友吗，”杰森托着腮望着身边人，想了想，又加上一句，“理查德。”

被喊出名字的男人微微一怔，理查德是Ric在警局工作用的名字，但是他从来没有告诉过杰森。

“你...”

杰森玩味地挑开理查德衬衫胸口的口袋，然后又把它扣回去，“怎么，只许你知道我的名字，不允许我知道你的吗，理查德·格雷森警官？”

“嘿！你偷看了我的工作证！”

“你把它丢在路上了，我好心替你捡起来的。”杰森反驳。

理查德猛地摸向裤子口袋，布料表面凸起的弧度暗示着里面正安静地躺着一个钱包。杰森在他毫无察觉的情况下把钱包摸了出来，查看了内容物，然后又悄无声息地放回了原处。

“撒谎不是个好习惯，杰森。”理查德盯着面前笑得一脸人畜无害的女人。

“所以你要逮捕我吗，警察先生？”杰森装模作样地把手并在一起，举到男人面前。

“叫我理查德，”男人叹了一口气，“下不为例，听见没有？”

杰森朝理查德眨眨眼。

*

也许是大半个月没回家的罪恶感终于占了上风，周末的时候达米安决定搬回杰森的公寓住。

原因之二是为了离斯莱德远点。

达米安有一套完整的女性生殖器官，虽然至今从未来过初潮，算算他也到了进入青春期的年纪，不能保证没有生育的能力，这像是塔利亚会干出的事。

对于双性的身体，达米安并无过多怨言。小孩好像从来都是被动接受的一方，对于母亲给予的训练和指导，达米安不需要知道为什么，只要知道是最好的就足够了。

然而对于斯莱德，达米安倒是有颇多不满。老男人好像哪里都老了，唯独没老胯下那二两肉，即使前一天晚上做过了，第二天早上依旧可以神气焕发地顶在达米安的背后。

小孩龇牙咧嘴地威胁斯莱德，要他把过剩的性欲收一收。接近变声期的声线，加之隔夜的操劳，使达米安的声音带着特殊的沙哑，听得斯莱德心猿意马，小孩的警告自然是无效的，不但无效，甚至还起了反作用。

塔利亚把达米安制造得太完美了，达米安的身体，无论受到多严重的伤害，都恢复得相当快，更遑论区区性爱产生的轻微擦伤了。达米安的女阴虽然窄小，却奇迹般地容纳下了斯莱德的全部，除了初夜落了点红之外，再没见过血。

在斯莱德家的每天，达米安都好像泡在一汪水液之中，下身的阴道永远湿漉漉的，一触碰就能淌出水来，这让小孩感到有些烦闷。

于是，在daddy家住了两个星期又两天之后，达米安终于想起了杰森的公寓，并且立刻动身回去了。

不巧的是，杰森却出门了。

出门的意思是指，白天出去，并且晚上不会来。达米安在厨房水池边发现了杰森留的字条，上面用清秀的字体写着她去布鲁德海文呆两天的消息。冰箱里留了午餐肉和黄油，三明治剩下两块，达米安闻了闻疑似有沾有杰森牙印的三明治的味道，然后决定自己煮面条吃。

晚上睡觉终于是达米安一个人了，小孩躺在熟悉的杰森的床上，把头埋在杰森新换的被单里。房间里彻底安静下来，感官在黑暗中无限延伸，达米安从被窝里可以听见客厅没关的日光灯发出微弱的“滋滋”的电流声。

然后他听见一声轻弱的“咕叽”，从被单下传出来。

“操”达米安难得地爆了一句粗口。

换做旁人可能并不明白，但是小孩清楚得很，这个微弱的声音不是来自别处，正是来自他的两腿之间某个不可描述的地方。

混蛋斯莱德！达米安一边暗骂老男人一边跳下床，拉开杰森放卫生巾的抽屉，找了片护垫匆忙贴上。换做平日里这个时间点，斯莱德多半已经抱着达米安开始了睡前运动，小孩的身体自然地形成了条件反射，自觉分泌出黏液，兴奋地迎接老男人的爱抚了。

这就是为什么达米安想离斯莱德远点。

老男人不但精力旺盛，还会在做爱的过程中偷偷地把安全套摘掉，自以为瞒过了达米安的眼睛。殊不知，斯莱德的所有小动作全部被小孩看在眼里。至于为何达米安没有指出来，原因就不得而知了。

达米安在杰森的公寓度过了一个漫长又无聊的周末，他把杰森书架上仅有的几本文学名著都读完了，从《简·爱》到《傲慢与偏见》再到《安娜·卡列尼娜》，顺便嘲讽一下杰森的读书品味。

周日晚上的时候达米安又去糖爹俱乐部转了一圈，被一个不怀好意的男人灌了两杯龙舌兰。小孩假意装作昏迷不醒，被男人带去了汽车旅馆。被扒下裤子的前一秒，达米安打晕了男人，并搜刮走了他身上所有的钞票和信用卡。

达米安没有回杰森的公寓，离开的时候他给杰森留了字条，告知他晚上不留宿。

小孩又去了斯莱德的屋子。

*

在经过一个纯洁无比的周末外加约会之后，杰森在周一早上拎着她的随身小包回到了哥谭，完美地错过了达米安。

送杰森上动车的时候理查德朝杰森抛了一个自认为十分帅气然而在杰森眼里贼腻歪的飞吻，杰森翻了个白眼，不过好像被理查德误解为害羞的表现。随他去吧，杰森懒得管了。

窗户外的风景随着动车的行驶向后飞速后退着，树丛成了模糊的轮廓，间隔不远的路灯变得扭曲，像是弯腰的拱顶，为中间的列车让出一条轨道来。

杰森想抽烟，在外套口袋里摸到烟盒的时候突然想起这是无烟列车，又把手伸了出来，摸了摸鼻子。

人非草木，杰森也不是毫无感情的冷血动物。恰恰相反，她很敏感，对于理查德的示好，杰森并非没有感觉。语言可以说谎，表情也可以伪装，但是感情藏不住，它会从眼睛里泄露，从指间偷跑，会在视线突然接触又立刻移开时昭然若揭。

感情理应是平等的，杰森想要回应理查德，但是力不从心。好像自从她的孩子从身体里消失的那一刻起，杰森心里的某一块也跟着一同消失了，拉撒路池带回了她的生命，但是没有带回她的感知。

杰森一直有一种不真实感，就像一片浮木，脱离不了水面，也沉不下去。

或许她应该告诉理查德她怀孕过，并且流产了，她的子宫受到过严重伤害，已经丧失了生育能力。所以这样理查德就会抛弃她了吧？就像布鲁斯抛弃她一样，就像以前无数次一样。

呵，杰森自顾自地笑了起来，她捂住嘴发出低低的桀桀笑声，肩膀情不自禁地耸动。杰森·陶德只是个婊子，给钱就给操，人也许会背叛，但是钱不会，金钱才是她的情人。

去他妈的理查德·格雷森。

*

达米安最近总是莫名地感到烦躁。

杰森像是来了一场不会走的生理期，整天释放着低气压，连带惹得达米安也变得焦躁不安。

达米安感觉自己的生理期也快要来了，他的下面最近总是在流着黏黏糊糊的东西，害得小孩不得不在内裤里贴上护垫。

-tt-，莫名其妙地多出了一项开支。

吃饭也变得奇怪。达米安对几乎一切食物失去了兴趣，杰森手持锅铲围着围裙质问他是不是对自己的厨艺感到不满，小孩刚想反驳，突然被一阵从胃里翻滚上来的恶心感击中，连忙跑去厕所。

在吐完胃里所剩无几的食物残渣和酸水以后，达米安突然意识到了一个严重的问题。

他不是没来月经。

他是还没来得及来月经，就已经不用来了。


	5. Pregnancy Test Strip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 喜脉啊！达米安，是喜脉啊！

一道。

达米安坐在马桶上看着手里的试纸。虽然杰森现在并不在家，但是以防万一，达米安还是把卫生间的门锁上了。

他把试纸举起，对着天花板上的灯，被水洇湿的试纸呈现透明的色泽，一道红色的短线浮现其上。达米安的目光在试纸上逡巡，试图确认上面有且仅有这一条红线。

卫生间的灯光闪烁了一下，达米安突然发现试纸上出现了第二条淡淡的红痕。一条线代表正常，两条就...

红痕在男孩的注视下逐渐加深，虽然不及另外一条那么明显，但是已经让人不能忽视它的存在了。

达米安把试纸揉碎扔进废纸篓，又从盒里取出了第二根。

这次就清晰了许多，两条，毫不含糊地。

达米安又试了第三根，还是两条。

第四根，一条。

第五根，两条。

从盒子里取出第六根并且是最后一根的时候，达米安突然醒悟过来，猛地把还未使用的验孕试纸扔进了垃圾桶，连同之前几根一起，然后跌坐回马桶上。

自欺欺人是没有意义的，达米安也不是那种能假装无知粉饰太平的人，此刻小孩的脑海里只有一个清晰而且深刻的念头。

他怀孕了，比太阳从东边升起还要真实。

*

杰森·陶德恋爱了。

理查德·格雷森，男性，比杰森大六岁。

六岁在杰森看来完全不是问题，她曾经爱上过年龄是她的两倍还不止的男人，可能杰森的口味就是对年长的男性情有独钟。抛开年龄不谈，理查德是个不错的男人。他强壮，健康，在他身边的时候杰森有一种放松的被保护感。

倒不是说杰森真的需要理查德物理上的保护，这更像一种水到渠成的关心。他一定谈过很多女朋友了，杰森想，要不然为什么会那么懂博取芳心的小技巧？像是接吻前含一颗樱桃味的果汁软糖，接吻时唇齿间满是水果的芬芳。格雷森身上一直有股淡淡的檀木香味，从平整的衣领，还有温热的指尖不经意地流露，让杰森总是情不自禁地沉迷。

恋爱中的人对身边的事情包容度会变高。包括达米安突如其来的挑食，比平日里还要糟糕的脾气，莫名其妙的行为举止，杰森居然照单全收了。换作平时，她保准会跟达米安大吵一架，好好探讨一番关于尊重还有情绪控制之类的话题。

杰森提着一大包超市买的新鲜蔬菜和生牛肉回了家。

鉴于达米安已经整整一个星期没有好好吃饭，而且小孩的食欲不振不像是装出来的，杰森决定今天晚上改善一下伙食，做一点即有营养又易消化的菜。

她一边思索土豆和西红柿哪个应该先下锅，一边把食材从袋子里取出来，在厨房操作台面上罗列开来。然后她听见了卫生间里传来的一声脆响，像是什么东西打碎的声音。

杰森的第一个念头是家里有人，达米安在家里。她的第二个念头便是赶紧前往声源处查看情况。

卫生间的门是锁上的。

什么情况？杰森顿时心生疑惑。不是控制欲的意思，杰森大概算得上蝙蝠系生物里最没有控制欲的一个，她只是觉得很反常。要不是达米安把门锁上了，她可能都没注意到卫生间的门是可以上锁的。

“达米安？你在里面吗？”杰森拍门。

“...”

“达米安？”杰森把木质的门拍得啪啪作响，似乎下一秒就要从可怜的门框上脱落，“发生了什么事，你还清醒着吗？”

“-tt-，”达米安冷静的声音从卫生间里传出，声波在狭窄空间里反射有种闷闷的质感，“我很好，陶德母鸡妈妈，用不着你操心。”

“到底怎么了？”

“......”卫生间里的人沉默了好一阵子，直到杰森的耐心几乎耗尽准备破门而入的前一秒才用一种带着自嘲的口吻说道：“你的浴室盥洗池质量也太差了，陶德。”

*

杰森不动声色地跟达米安吃了晚饭。如果此时公寓里有第三个人在场，他一定会被这个低气压到诡异的场面给吓得落荒而逃。

达米安不说话，杰森也不说话，只是安静地咀嚼盘子里的菜叶，同时在不被发现的前提下悄悄地观察达米安。

今天的晚餐是汤菜，杰森特地少放了油盐，使它清淡一些。达米安依旧皱着眉头，但是已经在努力尝试吃下更多一点的食物。

两个人在沉默中结束了晚餐，达米安丢下几乎空了的餐盘跑去了客厅的沙发上坐着，杰森则去了厨房。

洗碗的时候杰森“不小心”失手打碎了一个盘子，她从盘子的残骸里捡出一片锋利的碎片，在手指上轻轻划了一道。伤口不是很深，血出来的很少，杰森又用力挤压了一下受伤的手指，一颗黄豆大小的暗红色血珠冒了出来。

于是达米安就看着杰森举着受伤的还在冒血的手指火急火燎冲进了卫生间，把门“嘭”地一声关上，紧接着是一声“咔嗒”的上锁声。

杰森贴在门上听了一会儿客厅的声音，达米安没有动静。很好，她的举动没有引起小孩的怀疑，接下来就是搞清楚刚才到底发生了什么。既然达米安不愿意说，那么杰森就自己寻找答案。

盥洗池前的镜子表面出现了一道裂纹，横贯镜面，以一个拳头大小的凹痕为圆心，向四周散开。

接着杰森逐一检索架子上的瓶瓶罐罐，她记得清清楚楚每一件物品的摆放顺序和方向，所以如果有东西被使用过，杰森必定能发现。

脱毛膏被动过，它的盖子本来是旋紧的，管子和盖子的交接处溢出一点泡沫。脱毛、达米安？杰森的脑海中浮现出这两个关键词，然而依旧没有头绪。

其次是空气清新剂，这个杰森在进入卫生间的时候就闻到了。

最后是废纸篓。说实话，杰森不是很愿意查看这里，但是显然它成为了最后而且是唯一的了解达米安异常的线索。

*

杰森感到震惊。

不知道是“达米安怀孕了”还是“种种迹象已经很明显了自己居然没有发现”哪个更令杰森震惊一点，如果硬要比较的话，可能后者更甚。

她怎么会粗心到忽视这一点？食欲不振是孕早期的常见现象，古怪易怒的脾气是身体的异样导致的，而她居然误以为是达米安的叛逆期。

退一万步讲，杰森 **本应该** 意识到，她在和达米安差不多的年龄怀孕，她 **本应该** 注意提醒达米安避孕的相关措施，达米安也有一个完整而且健康的子宫，生理上具备受孕的条件，一切都不应该发生，但凡她 **留心过** 达米安的状况...

她麻木了太久了，她把生活抛开太久了。没有什么能令杰森振奋的，她一直在生生死死的边缘徘徊，用香烟酒精和性爱刺激着残存不多的破碎感知。

她不应该沉迷理查德给予的爱恋与温柔，她不配拥有爱情，她疏忽了对达米安的照料。

可笑，达米安还什么都没有说，杰森已经将它看作是自己的过失了。

*

拧开门锁的时候杰森抹了一把脸，确认她的表情管理还在正常工作。然后她走出去，看着沙发上的男孩。

“达米安。”

达米安抬起头看她。小孩的眼睛碧绿而且平静，客厅的灯光在他的眼眶投下淡淡的阴影，达米安的嘴唇是抿紧的，光洁的脸蛋上生着细软的绒毛，但是却没有一丝表情。

“你...”杰森咬了几遍嘴唇，还是没能把那个词说出来。

尽管废纸篓里的验孕试纸上白纸黑字写的清清楚楚，杰森还是有那么一点不甘心和不切实际的幻想，她想听从达米安嘴里亲口说出来的，说“傻逼陶德，你看错了，我没有怀孕，你是不是脑子有毛病？”，用典型的恶魔崽子的语气。

没有如果，没有但是。

杰森想象过达米安可能的反应，沉默，或者是讥讽，但是没有一种是这样的。

“你看见了。”陈述句。

没有否定，代表着承认。达米安表现得比他想象的要冷静得多，根本不像一个几个小时前才得知自己怀孕事实的人，更何况，他还未成年，他今年只有13岁。

杰森有万千思绪涌上心头，她在脑海中迅速分拣筛选出最关键的那一些，其他的可以留着以后慢慢讨论：“你准备怎么做？留着，还是打掉？”

达米安没回应。

杰森突然发觉她问得太紧迫了，看起来达米安也只是刚得知这个消息没多久，强迫他现在做出选择确实为难，她当年直到死亡的前一刻才搞清楚自己的意愿，虽然已经太迟了。杰森揉了揉眉头，决定换个话题。

“能跟我说说吗，关于...这个的来龙去脉，或者......另一个人是谁？”

“我要留着。”

“什么？”

“我要生下它，陶德。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 欢送钟叔杀青（大误


End file.
